jmnfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The First Last Episode of First Season in Review
Today marks the one week anniversary of "Custody Wars: Part 1", the first part of the two-part finale of Monkeytown Season 1. It took seven episodes and 133 days to get to this point, and it still isn't done yet. So before Season 1 is capped off with the glorious second part, let's review Part 1 with the whole week I've had to think about it. The episode's opening scene is a hilarious sketch classically portraying the Snortleson clan as the chaotic, disharmonious group of apes that they are. It was released as the episode's promo the Wednesday before the full episode, which may have been a bit of a mistake; A viewer might not want the first thing in a finale to be something they've already seen. Not to mention the scene falls painfully off-topic, with nothing to interlock it with the rest of the episode's story than Jasmine's Skype line. That very line ("I have to get home so I can skype Bruce"), along with the multiple references to human songs and human singers all wrapped up in a three-minute opener, blatantly remind the audience how Miaverse culture has begun to slowly merge with human culture since the Monkeytown Era began. I'm not sure if Meghan Trainor exists as some type of bear in the Miaverse (like an Arthur guest star), or if she is just a human (like Birdena), or how even those human songs sung by humans found themselves in the world of stuffed monkeys. Anyway, as long as the canon is given some type of guidelines, I don't see the culture clash an urgent problem. The audience might also wonder where this zany little group of primates are driving to. Jasmine seems to think they're going home, but where are they coming from? Thought the edges are cloudy and its a little unnecessary, this opening scene packs the punch of humor that everyone knew they were guaranteed to get from this finale. The common Brasmine fan is already get a rush of adrenaline just as the episode really starts. The first sentence declares that Jasmine and Bruce are going on their first date. It has been much anticipated, and much deserved (especially after Jasmine gorily drew blood just for Bruce's hand), and it is about time that the fans' favorite pair finally get a bit of airtime. But the little Brasmine oasis ends quickly, and the series' newest character shoves his way to center stage. Enter Chad Gross, the sly and outrageously tall lemur immediately sends a chill down the viewer's spine, especially when the editing department shifts into eerie music mode. Chad instantly finds a place with the rest of the stupid, gross, creepy, and rude Monkeytown cast once he makes a disturbingly graphic scene while drooling over Jasmine and feeling her face with his lanky arm. Soon after, Karen spills a fragment of her backstory, revealing that Chad is her ex-boyfriend. The episode moves along, featuring a humorous office scene were we get to see the co-worker gang before the series goes on hiatus. With all the stereotypes, quirks, and idiotic one-liners you could want, Monisha, Gordon, and Mr. Baboon don't fail to appease the audience's need for idiots. Category:Blog posts